A conventional FPC wired in a two-axis hinge mechanism has a structure where the FPC is wound about a rotation shaft of a hinge circumferentially to be fixed. As disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, in a two-axis hinge mechanism for turnably, and foldably and unfoldably connecting a display to a main body, a rotation shaft of the hinge is covered with a covering tube, and an FPC is wound around the covering tube. The FPC is constructed in a fixing structure which does not interfere with the turning operation of the hinge mechanism, when the rotation shaft is forwardly or backwardly rotated within the covering tube as the display is turned by virtue of the FPC wound around the covering tube being wound up or being loosened and swollen.